I'm Glad He Meddled
by Nothing's-Wrong-With-Dreaming
Summary: "Well I am very glad he did meddle." Flones slash


**A/N: So this is just something I wrote a while back. My first Flones fic, actually my first slash fic so I hope you enjoy it. I've started to write another chapter but I'm not sure whether I'll use it or just keep this as a one-shot, let me know which you'd prefer :D**

* * *

Tom Fletcher jumped up from where he was lying on his bed to grab his phone, that had just vibrated, from the bedside table, that it was sat on. His heart skipped a beat and he couldn't help but grin to himself when he saw that the vibration had been to alert him to a text message from his favourite person- Danny Jones. Tom had known Danny for eight years, three months and twelve days now, not that he'd been counting, and they'd been best friends since the day they met. They'd met when Danny auditioned for a band that Tom's management were starting and Tom had been filming the auditions. They'd clicked immediately and began writing songs together and formed their band, "McFly." They had then found a bassist and a drummer through auditions and Dougie and Harry joined Tom and Danny. They'd all been best friends ever since and had been more successful than they could ever have hoped for. It had been twenty-three months and twenty-two days since Tom had realised that his feelings for Danny were more than platonic and it had been eighteen months and nineteen days since Tom had decided that his feelings were not appropriate and that it was best if they were kept strictly to himself. It had been ten months and nineteen days since Dougie had found out about Tom's feelings for Danny and ever since he'd been "subtly" trying to get his two best friends together and make Danny realise what a "naive dick" he was being.

The biggest problem with Tom's feelings for Danny, apart from how hideously inappropriate it was to be in love with his best friend who he happened to see naked a lot of the time on tour, was that Danny was the straightest guy that anyone could ever meet- he loved girls, like **really** loved girls. He'd had more "girlfriends" in the time that Tom had known him than Tom had had hot dinners and more one night hook ups than Tom could keep count of. Tom tried his best to ignore Danny's exploits and it had started to become easier for him recently due to the fact that Danny finally seemed to be slowing down. In fact Tom couldn't remember the last time he'd heard Danny moaning about how a girl he'd slept with had become clingy or bragging to him, Dougie and Harry about how hot his last girl was. Maybe the time had come- maybe Danny Jones was finally growing up... or maybe he'd met someone. The thought had occurred to Tom that, at some point, Danny would fall for a girl, as in fall in love as opposed to just wanting a good shag or someone to show off and, as much as Tom hated the thought and hated having to watch Danny with girls, he knew that it was probably inevitable.

Tom had decided a long time ago (twenty months and nineteen days) that there was no point in him risking his friendship with Danny, something he valued greatly, by telling him about how he felt. Dougie was the only one that knew and would always be the only one that knew. Tom had been trying for months to move on from Danny and get over him. There was no point, he thought, in wasting his time on it when it was obvious to him (but apparently not Dougie) that nothing was ever going to happen between them. Tom had tried, what he called, the "Danny Jones method" for a few months after the realisation of his feelings hit him. He'd slept with anyone that looked his way- girls, boys, it didn't really matter to him. He'd been desperately trying to convince himself that he didn't feel that way about Danny and trying to forget about everything, it is also needless to say that a lot of alcohol was involved during those months, possibly a worrying amount. After a few months of this he realised how ridiculous he was being. It was Dougie that had helped him reach this epiphany by confronting him about his sudden attitude change and making Tom confess everything. Things did get better for Tom after that. He stopped drinking as much, had someone to talk to about his problems (Dougie turned out to be surprisingly good help) and started to actually go on dates. He'd been on some nice dates, met some great guys, but there was always that nagging thought in the back of his mind - they're nice... but they're not Danny. Tom tried to ignore this most of the time but he was starting to give up hope at this point. How could he move on from someone that he was so hooked on?

There had been times when it had been almost unbearable for Tom- when Danny spoke to him about girls and Tom had to feign interest and make up some story about how one of his dates had ended. The guys in the band all knew that Tom was gay and were very supportive and fine with all of it. None of the guys were homophobic and they never even took the piss. Tom had been worried about telling them when the band first began but it soon became clear that details like sexuality weren't important and that they all treated each other the same and were best mates no matter what.

Tom opened the text message and frowned to himself slightly as he read the short message.

_Can I come round? Really need to talk to you!_

Tom stared at the text for a minute, trying to figure out what Danny could possibly want to talk about so bad. The guys had just finished their "Above The Noise" tour and they hadn't even started to think about their next album yet. There were no creative decisions that needed to be made and since tour had just finished the guys didn't usually see each other for a little while because of how much they'd seen of each other during tour. Tom walked back over to his bed and lay down again, staring up at the episode of FRIENDS that was still playing on the TV from when he'd got up.

_Sure. Not doing anything. Whats wrong?_

Tom sat for a moment, anxiously waiting for a reply, tapping the screen of his phone in impatience. He opened the new message before the phone even had time to make a noise, only lighting up as an alert.

_On my way. I'll tell you when I get there. I'll be two minutes._

Danny had been living down the road from Tom for just over a year now so it didn't surprise Tom that Danny would be over so soon. The seriousness of Danny's texts worried Tom though. Tom hated it when Danny was upset and it sounded very much like he might be. The only bright side Tom could see out of this was that Danny was confiding in him and that meant that he trusted him. The thought made Tom smile to himself. Tom was distracted from his thoughts by his phone vibrating again informing him that Dougie had texted him.

_Is Danny going round yours? ;)_

Tom frowned again. What was he up to? What had he done? Tom began to panic slightly, thinking that Dougie might have told Danny everything. Dougie had been threatening for a while that if Tom didn't tell Danny soon he would do it for him and Tom could feel his heart racing as fear flooded through him. He was about to text something back to Dougie that would hide his fears and be witty and kick Dougie's ass completely but a knock on the front door of his house made him jump. Tom jumped up from his bed and tried to tidy his bedroom slightly, not for a particular reason, him and Danny wouldn't even be hanging out in his room, but it simply gave him something to delay having to speak to Danny. He flared around for another moment before turning off the TV and breathing in deeply, trying to calm himself down. He was freaking out and he really didn't want to be.

"It's going to be fine. It's just Danny. He has no idea how you feel and he never will. Why would Dougie tell him? He wouldn't. Nope. He wouldn't because he knows that it would ruin everything. The band would be finished and everything would be officially fucked. Doug hasn't done anything. It's just Dan. Probably wants to talk about the tour or something. It'll be fine." Tom stopped talking, realising that he'd literally just been giving himself a pep talk. He breathed in again, feeling slightly better and heard another impatient knock come from downstairs.

"Coming!" Tom called as he ran down the stairs, trying to sort his hair out slightly before opening the front door to Danny looking exhausted and upset. The sight of the younger man made Tom want to cry. Danny looked very confused, he had dark circles under his eyes and he looked like any sleep that he had got had been in the clothes he was wearing. Danny's appearance didn't really help Tom's level of panic but since Danny didn't look angry he hoped that his theory of what Doug had done had been wrong.

"Dan, what's wrong?" Tom asked after surveying Danny's appearance (how the hell did he still manage to look perfect?) Danny looked up from his feet and his eyes met Tom's and Tom felt himself melt slightly.

"Is it ok if I come in?" Danny asked quietly. Tom hesitated for a moment, taking in everything about Danny, as he seemed to do every time he saw him, and nodded. The older man opened the door wider, allowing Danny to walk into the house.

"Dougie said that he reckons I should talk to you." Danny explained as he walked through Tom's hall and into the living room, Tom following behind him. Tom could feel his palms starting to get sweaty and he felt a little sick with nerves. What the hell had Doug told Danny?

"Talk to me about what?" Tom asked, his voice shaking slightly. Both Danny and Tom were now standing in Tom's living room, Danny in the centre of the room. Danny stopped and turned to look at Tom looking slightly uncomfortable.

"It's..." Danny tried before looking down and avoiding Tom's gaze. "It's... you know... Tom how did you know you were gay?" Tom's eyes shot up to look at Danny again, a frown forming on his face. Danny wasn't looking at Tom, his eyes glued to the floor and he was running his hands up and down his legs, a nervous habit that Tom had noticed over the years.

"Well I don't know... I guess I just did... Why?" Tom kept his gaze looked on Danny, trying desperately to predict what he was going to say but finding it impossible. He couldn't help but hope that he did know what Danny was going to say but he tried to keep the thought at the back of his mind.

"I... I dunno... I've just... I think I might like someone... a... a guy." Danny replied, finally looking at Tom. Tom could feel his heart pumping faster in his chest. "I mean... I don't know really... Fuck! This is such a mess!" Danny grabbed his hair in frustration and spun around so that his back was to Tom. He was breathing heavily and Tom could see how the muscles in his arms and back were tensed.

"Dan...I don't really know what you want me to say." Tom stuttered. Danny was Danny, he loved girls. He was clearly just confused or Dougie had said something to him and even if Danny did like a guy, why on earth would it be him? Tom was sure that Danny saw him as a friend, maybe even a brother but definitely nothing more than that and that broke Tom's heart more than anything but he always tried to remember; friendship is better than nothing.

"I don't know either," Danny admitted, turning back again to face Tom and Tom could see tears starting to form in his eyes. "It's just... whenever I see him I just feel better about everything and he's the best, most selfless person I've ever met... and I notice every little thing he does and I love everything about him, even the things that he hates, and I don't even care that he's a guy, it doesn't even seem relevant."

"Well it sounds, to me, like you really do like him Dan, a lot." Tom admitted. The idea of Danny liking a guy seemed awful to Tom. When he had thought that there was no way that Danny could ever have feelings for a man it had been manageable, a relationship with him had been completely impossible but with Danny liking, or being in love with, a guy it meant that he **could** love Tom, he just didn't.

"I do..."

"Well then you should just tell him,"

"No, I can't do that..." Danny murmured, almost to himself.

"Why?" Tom asked curiously, scanning his brain for the person that Danny could be referring to.

"Because it'll make everything so fucking complicated and if he doesn't feel the same way literally everything will fall to shit."  
"Well... do you know whether he's gay or not?" Tom asked, walking closer to Danny. Danny looked up at his friend again, his eyes meeting Tom's. He looked at Tom for a moment as if he was looking for something in his eyes and after a moment of silence he replied, his eyes not leaving Tom's.

"He is, yeah." Danny's gaze finally dropped again and he started to play with his own fingers nervously.

"Well then why wouldn't he feel the same way?" Tom asked, taking Danny's hand from his other to stop him from fidgeting. The contact made Danny's eyes shoot up to Tom again and Tom swore he saw Danny smile quickly before it was replaced quickly by a frown. "You're amazing Dan and anyone, girl or guy, would be lucky to have you." Danny chuckled darkly to himself and shook his head but his hand remained in Tom's warm grasp, Tom squeezing it in comfort. "And since when is it like you to doubt yourself? C'mon. You're Danny Jones. You can get anyone you want." Danny shook his head again and smiled sadly.

"Not him,"

"And why not, Mr. Confident? Has he got a boyfriend or something?" Danny shook his head again, chuckling darkly. He let his hand fall out of Tom's grasp and stuffed it into his pocket making Tom wonder if he'd pushed him too far.

"If only it were that simple." Danny replied, running his other hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?" Tom inquired, frowning at Danny. Danny looked up again, fear in his eyes and turned away from Tom.

"You know what? This was a bad idea. Dougie was wrong... Look, Tom just forget I said anything alright mate? I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Danny rambled as he started to walk away from Tom and towards the front door of the house. He looked slightly terrified and Tom could see tears forming in his eyes.

"No, Dan," Tom said, walking after the man he loved. "I want to talk to you about it. I don't want you to be upset. C'mon, why is it weird to talk to me about it? It's not like I don't know how you feel." Danny stopped suddenly and, in turn, so did Tom. Danny spun around and looked at Tom, his eyes more angry than before.

"No you don't know how I feel! You have no idea! None of you do!" Danny's outburst made Tom jump and he could see tears now rolling down Danny's cheeks and Tom could feel tears forming in his eyes. It seemed like Danny now finally knew how it felt to love someone you couldn't have and it pained Tom to see Danny so upset. Danny breathed in deeply, running his hand through his hair again. "Look, I'm sorry..." He stepped closer to Tom and lifted Tom's chin, forcing him to look at him. The simple, friendly touch sent shivers down Tom's spine. "Tom, don't cry."

"I'm not crying." Tom mumbled, feeling tears roll down his cheeks. He tried to wipe them away but Danny caught his hand to stop him. He was smiling now and laughing quietly, not darkly this time.

"You big baby," Danny mumbled and Tom laughed lightly. Tom was so used to him and Danny being so close that he didn't find anything strange about the contact between the two and fondness in Danny's voice. Tom looked down at Danny and noticed that Danny was gazing at him, a small smile on his lips. Tom opened his mouth to say something and was about to step away from Danny when he felt Danny's hands cup his face and press his lips to his. Tom didn't respond for a second, his brain not registering what was happening but once he realised that Danny was kissing him, **Danny**, he kissed back eagerly, resting his hands on Danny's waist. He could taste both his and Danny's tears against Danny's lips and the passion on Danny's behalf answered every unspoken question that Tom had. Tom gripped Danny's waist harder as Danny pulled Tom even closer to him, their lips moving in synchronisation against each other. Tom felt like every nerve in his body was on fire and his brain felt clouded with happiness. Tom felt Danny's tongue move into his mouth and Tom moaned quietly, grabbing eagerly at any part of Danny that he could. The two men stood in Tom's hall, all teeth, tongue, lips and passion. They stood kissing and Tom lost all track of time. It could have been two minutes or twenty before Danny pulled away from the kiss, still cradling Tom's face in his hands. He grinned at Tom, the biggest grin that Tom had seen him wear in years and pressed a peck to Tom's lips, seemingly unable to stop himself.

"You're so bloody clueless, you know?" Danny murmured, grinning. Tom chuckled and looked down, blushing slightly. "I would've had to scream it at you before you realised I was talking about you." Tom looked up, feigning offence.

"Me? I've liked you for almost two years!" Danny leaned back, looking shocked.

"Really?" Tom smirked and nodded, looking down. Danny grinned even wider and lifted Tom's chin, forcing him to look at him.

"You're so adorable." Danny murmured. Tom giggled as Danny pressed another kiss to his lips.

"Did you really mean all of it?" Tom asked as Danny looked at him with adoring eyes.

"Of course I did... I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long, it just took me a while to figure everything out." Danny said sincerely.

"You're worth the wait," Tom replied. Danny chuckled and ran his fingers through Tom's hair. "So what happens with us now? I mean what if something happens? It could effect the band and I don't want it to ruin everything for Doug and Harry and-"

"Tom," Danny interrupted Tom's ramblings. "I don't know about you... but I want to be with you and right now I don't care about the band or anything like that. I really do like you, a lot, and I don't see anything going wrong with us if you feel the same way."

"Of course I do you idiot." Tom replied, hitting Danny lightly on the chest.

"Good," Danny replied, grinning at Tom. "Now I'm guessing Dougie already knows based on what he told me but what does Harry-" Tom pulled back from Danny slightly, frowning at him.

"And what exactly did Dougie tell you?" Tom interrupted suspiciously. Danny laughed.

"He just said that I should talk to you because you'd understand and that he knows how close we are and he looked pretty damn pleased with himself and now I get why." Tom chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah well Doug's known for about ten months but I don't think Harry knows but knowing Dougie and his big mouth I wouldn't be too surprised if he does."

"Well I want everyone to know that you're mine." Danny said as he wrapped his arms around Tom's waist and pulled him against him.

"Me too..." Tom mumbled against Danny's chest. "But maybe the public can wait for a while. The press will have a field day."

"Oh god, yeah." Danny replied as if he hadn't even thought about that. "And I reckon it should come from us, no official statement or anything." Tom nodded against Danny.

"Yeah but I think we should wait a few months, see how things go." Tom felt Danny nod and looked into the younger man's eyes, a smile on both of their lips. Tom leaned in to kiss Danny but pulled away when he heard his phone start to ring. He let go of Danny and walked over to where his phone was sat. on the coffee table in the living room. He picked it up and saw "Doug" written on the screen, informing him that the youngest band mate was calling him. He sighed and turned to Danny, holding his still ringing phone up.

"The meddler is calling me," Tom remarked, smirking. Danny laughed and walked over to Tom.

"Well I am very glad he did meddle." Danny said as he wrapped his arms around Tom's waist from behind and rested his chin, with a little difficulty due to the slight height difference, on Tom's shoulder. Tom laughed as he accepted the call and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello Dougie," He said as he felt and heard Danny chuckle, his breath grazing Tom's cheek.

"Was someone a bit busy making out with Danny to answer his phone?" Dougie asked and Tom could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Actually yes and you ruined the moment." Tom laughed when he heard Dougie choke on whatever it was he'd been attempting to drink.

"Really?" Dougie asked, after he'd recovered from his coughing fit. "Dude, don't fuck with me about this."

"No, I'm serious," Tom replied, trying to hide his laughter at his friend's reaction. "You can speak to Dan if you want." Danny looked up from where he'd been looking at his hands that were joined around Tom's waist and Tom could feel the movement of the other man's head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, I think I need conformation... not that I don't believe you mate." Dougie said.

"Alright," Tom replied, lifting the phone from his ear and holding it out to Danny. "Dougie wants to talk to you, he doesn't believe me." Danny chuckled quietly, taking the phone from Tom's hand and lifting it to his ear, keeping one arm around Tom.

"Y'alright Doug? Nope... yeah that's right..." Tom could only hear half of the conversation and couldn't see Danny's face but he could hear the smile in his voice. "Well... I dunno, I guess so... Well you know now so I'm guessing everyone on the team will know by the end of today... I'm sure he won't... Just don't do anything stupid, alright?... Yes that's coming from me." Danny laughed and subconsciously tightened his grip on Tom. "Don't be a dick Dougs... Yeah alright, see you tomorrow." He ended the call and passed the phone back to Tom.

"Well, Harry knows now," Danny said, laughing. Tom laughed and placed his phone back on the table. "And I think everyone else in the team will by tonight." Tom laughed again and, for once in his life, he really didn't care what other people thought.

* * *

**A/N: I'm actually quite proud of this so I hope you all like it and it's pretty long so well done me :P**

**Let me know what you thought by reviewing please! It'd mean the world :D**

**xxxx**


End file.
